Please
by Illinois227
Summary: Winry and Vic new Johnny there whole lives, the thought of him dying was unfathomable to them. Written for school, OCs


**Okay so I wrote this for school and I ended up really getting into it and my teacher liked so I decided to post it :) I really hope you like it because this is the only Outsiders fanfiction i have ever wrote... I may continue it but only if it gets good feedback. By the way i wrote this before we finished the book so this is the day after Pony and Johnny come home and Johnny and dally are in the hospital, Two-Bit is watching Pony while Darry and Soda are at work.**

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table reading a book as Two-Bit sat on the couch reading the newspaper article about Johnny and I. I heard the front door open and voices ring through the house. "Hey Two-Bit, where's Pony?" a familiar girl's voice rang through the house. "He's in the kitchen." scuffling feet came closer to the door as a boy and a girl walked in.

Victor and Winry Mustang stood in the door way. "Hey Pony." they said at the same time and I chuckled, shaking my head at them. "Hey guys." The twins were part of the gang, Winry being the only girl in it. She was tough enough to be though, she was also smart. Unlike her brother who was as scatterbrained as Two-Bit most of the time. The twins where similar but different in their own ways. They both had ash blonde hair and grey eyes. Vic was a typical greaser with his hair combed back, usually wearing jeans and a black t-shirt under his jean jacket. Winry kept her hair down and in front of her eyes, tending to wear jeans and whatever shirt. At one point or another she had worn at least one of each of the gang members shirts. Today she wore one of Johnny's old shirts, making me choke slightly when I saw it. Winry looked down at her shirt and looked back up, biting her lip, tears slowly forming, making her eyes glisten. Vic saw and pulled her into a hug, whispering comforting words into her hair. Darry had told me that he had ruefully told them of what had happened to Johnny, and his chances of living. Winry and Vic had known Johnny pretty much their whole lives and the thought of him dying was unfathomable to them. Winry looked up and smiled, even though her voice quavered as she spoke, "I-I'm alright, just upset about, well you know."

I nodded, understanding her pain. "Pony, would you like to go to the hospital now?" Two-Bit asked, walking in. I nodded and turned to the twins, "Would you guys like to come with?" Vic looked to his sister then back at me, "Yeah, we'll come along to see him." we all left the house and went to the hospital. The nurses led us up to Johnny's room and Two-Bit said he was going to see Dally.

The twins and I sat down in the chairs and watched Johnny sleep. I looked over at Winry after awhile and almost started crying myself at her expression. It was pure grief. Yes, I had seen a lot of grief the past couple of days but her's was nothing I have ever seen. She was leaning forward in the direction of Johnny, her elbows on her knees, chin in her hands, and silent tears flowing down her cheeks. The odd thing was that her eyes where blank staring at Johnny's face. It looked as if she didn't even feel the tears on her face. It felt like I could literally see what she was thinking about. Every memory of Johnny flashed through her head. The day they met as kids, sitting at the movies, drinking cokes, his roguish smile that only she ever saw. Everyone knew that Winry loved Johnny, not just as family, but literally loved him. But she always bluffed about it, saying we were all stupid and to leave her alone. Her tears kept coming unceasingly and I wanted to walk over and gingerly wipe them from her face but I didn't. I couldn't. I had always had a crush on Winry but I never said anything due to her love for Johnny.

My gave swung over to Vic who was staring at his lap, keeping his own sorrow buried because greasers don't cry in public. That rule, of course, didn't stand for Winry, not at a time like now. I leaned over toward Vic ,"Hey are you going to the rumble?" he looked up and nodded toward me, smiling, however slightly. "Wanna go see Dally for a bit?" he asked me and I looked between Johnny and Winry. "Sure." I said and we walked out and toward were the nurses' station was. It was getting late after we visited Dally so we decided to go get Winry from Johnny's room and go home. Two-Bit opened the door and we all stopped in our tracks. Winry had moved her chair next to Johnny's bed and was clutching the blanket. "Please Johnny, please. You have to live, please!" she said imploringly. I walked in and stood in front of her. "He can't hear you right now Winry, you'll just have to wait till he wakes up." She looked up at me, "But what if he never does?" I smiled down at her, "You can't think like that. Now come on, we have to go." She took a few deep breaths and took my out stretched hand. Together we walked out of the hospital and back to my house.

Vic said he was going home and Winry let him saying she was going to make dinner for Darry, Soda and I. I told her she didn't have to but she waved me off and started cooking. Soda and Darry came home and said hello to Two-Bit who was still watching me and to Winry as she set down plates of food. She smiled at us and said she was going home. I offered to walk her and she agreed that it would be a good idea so she didn't get jumped. As we walked down the dark street I slowly inched closer to her, eventually to were we were shoulder to shoulder. She looked to our shoulders and shook her head looking back forward.

The Mustang house was near the park and as we passed it I saw the fountain along with the concrete where they weren't able to scrub all the blood from the Soc off. I had paused to look at it and Winry grabbed my arm, trying to pull me away. "Ponyboy come on! Don't look at it. Come ON Pony!" she pulled way to hard and we fell on the grass, I on all fours leaning over her. I could feel the blush form over my cheeks and I mentally slapped myself, greasers are not supposed to blush. I stood and helped Winry up, finishing the walk to her house. We stood on her porch in an unusual, awkward silence. "Thank you Ponyboy. For walking me home." I looked up at her, "No proble-" my words caught in my throat as I really looked at the girl in front of me. She wasn't a greaser, she wasn't a gang member, she was a girl. Everyone thought since she was part of the gang she was tough, had no emotion and will beat the tar out of anyone who said anything bad about her. But as I looked at Winry on the porch I saw the real her. She was a girl, trying to hold her own against us guys, and she was scared. She looked up into my eyes and hugged me tightly. I hesitated but eventually wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. "Thank you Pony. For everything." she said before kissing my cheek and walking inside the house. I stood there for a moment and put my hand on my cheek, stunned, and hoping that she hadn't heard my heart pounding out of my chest.

* * *

**So how was it? Did it suck horribly? Tell me, please review :) Have a dandy day (stupidest thing I have ever said... -_-)**


End file.
